


Founding Fathers? Sike it's gay college students

by hodge_loves_his_mug



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Food Kink, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Masturbation in Shower, Miscommunication, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hodge_loves_his_mug/pseuds/hodge_loves_his_mug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had to ask John Laurens his three favorite things in life they would be in this order: 3) Turtles - don’t question it, he just really loved turtles, 2) Coffee - as in a minimum of three cups a day, his classic two shot caramel and one sugar with whip cream; and of course, 1) Being in the actual coffee shop. </p><p>Those were his favorite things, until he met Alexander Hamilton. Now John must decide whether or not to chase after the cute guy that started going to his favorite place, while also trying to get through college. Approaching Alex is just the beginning, as the two affect each other in unexpected ways that may change them for better or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read my addition to the Lams fic collection! I've read some coffee shop fanfics recently that really got me into it and I wanted to see more. In this chapter most of the revolutionary squad is introduced and the pining begins. This chapter is 99.9% fluff, with the exception of a quick little line that isn't all that smutty to be honest. Future chapters will definitely be smuttier, but for now it's mostly introductions. Enjoy!

If you had to ask John Laurens his three favorite things in life they would be in this order: 3) Turtles - don’t question it, he just really loved turtles, especially pancake turtles in all their flat glory 2) Coffee - as in a minimum of three cups a day, his classic two shot caramel and one sugar with whip cream; and of course, 1) Being in the actual coffee shop - the slow early morning commuters drowsily moving in line, the midday rush of hurried businessmen and women, and the simplicity of sitting down and being able to draw with reckless abandon.

Today’s subject was the kind girl with the straight brown hair and a shining smile. She was one of the regulars, and had come there often enough that John had heard Lafayette call her “Eliza” whilst serving her coffee. Despite John’s interest in drawing her, there was no attraction there. John was about as straight as his hair - as in undoubtedly not. He hadn’t had a serious relationship in a while after the disaster that was George King. Even though the relationship was mostly physical, that damn accent had gotten him every time. Nevertheless, his beliefs went against everything John fought for. John was a revolutionary force, while George wanted him to be submissive and essentially worship him. _The bastard._ Better to be rid of those kinds of people anyway.

Suddenly the bell on the door of the coffee shop jingled, and John was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked towards who was entering, and the drawing of Eliza was long forgotten. Quickly flipping to another page, John furiously started drawing, his pencil not moving fast enough to capture the walking hurricane of the man who had just entered. _Those eyes. Jesus Christ those eyes_ . Captivating, burning with passion, and hungry, for what John had no idea - but he very much wished to find out. The man had long, dark hair pulled into a messy bun at the back of his head. His clothes were a mess, scrappy at best, perfectly complementing the bags under his eyes. All in all, he was a complete disaster. A disaster John _needed_ to know, to understand, to draw.

The hurricane walked to the counter - good timing, the shop had yet to be filled with the midday workers - and placed his order. John suspected it included at least 2 espresso shots. The order was quickly delivered, and John overheard the, “Thanks, keep the change.” As if he already knew the best spots, the man sat down at one of the small tables in the corner next to the power outlet. He shrugged off his coat, then taking off his satchel and pulling out a prehistoric laptop. After a good two minutes of restless foot tapping and small sips of coffee, the laptop finally turned on and the race began. The intriguing man was writing furiously, typing so fast John wasn’t sure how the man could even know what he was typing. By the determined look on his face, John himself wanted to know. Whatever it was, it must have been extremely important, because such a powerful force could strike fear into the hearts of many. The sheer intensity was intimidating, and John wanted to capture every detail of it.

Five hours and 3 cups later, John had finished his drawing. Jesus, he was gonna be late for his class at 4. After he quickly packed up, he took a moment to review the piece that had dominated a good portion of his afternoon. Not his best, but stunning nonetheless. The eyes had definitely been the hardest part, never being able to capture the _exact_ look that was held, but ending up being somewhat close. After that was done, the rest had fallen into place; the flyaway strands, the slight hunch of his shoulders, and the shadows under his beautiful eyes. Never before had a drawing spoken so much to John, and it hadn’t even done the man justice. John hoped and prayed that the man would come again to the coffee shop, so he could try again to capture the hungry look in his deep, soulful eyes.

It was those eyes that haunted John’s dreams that night.

~~~

  
This routine continued for a good week, going along something like this:

**Friday:**

Mystery man appeared again. Drank 4 cups. Stayed there for six hours. John was late for his art class.

 

John spent the weekend sleeping and reviewing the new information from his first classes- but mostly thinking about Eyes (Lafayette came up with the name.)

 

**Monday:**

Lafayette approached John. “His name is Alex by the way.”

John recoiled. “Whose name is Alex?”

Lafayette grinned smugly as he showed John the mystery man’s order, and sure enough it said Alex H. in a messy scrawl.

“Asshole,” John whispered as Lafayette walked away to give the cup to Alex, even as his lips turned up in joy.

 

**Tuesday:**

Alex sat next to Eliza. Eliza started a conversation with him. They both laughed, looking like a match made in heaven, a man and woman sure to be perfectly complementary to one another. John’s heart sank.

 

**Wednesday:**

Lafayette got the full scoop. “I talked to Herc, you know Herc - the cute man that sews pants - and he knows _everything_. The man had to be a spy in another life, he always knows everything. Alex goes to Columbia University - he’s known as the genius orphan on a scholarship - and is a double major in PoliSci and English. Lucky you, he’s in your major. Apparently the man is nonstop.” He paused for a moment, looking around to see if anyone noticed the barista and the artist speaking lowly in the corner, then continued in french. “Il est également grand dans le lit,” he said with a waggle of his eyebrows, nearly making John choke on his coffee.

“How the- how the fuck would Hercules know that?”

Lafayette smiled a Cheshire cat grin, murmuring, “He has his ways…”

John tried not to imagine any of the three men in bed that night - except maybe Alex in John’s bed. John took an unpleasant cold shower.

 

 **Thursday** :  

John added more depth to his original drawing of Alex. The eyes, of course, could never capture the true beauty but he did well enough. He was in the middle of correcting the curve of his jaw when a short, barely covered chuckle was heard from above him. John turned around to see Lafayette, trying to not to break into a wide grin as he covered his mouth with his fist. They looked at each other. Less than two seconds later, Lafayette burst into an unadulterated laugh, causing a few people in the shop to turn around in confusion, none of them being - to John’s disappointment - Alex, who was currently in the middle of his normal practices of typing away furiously on his keyboard.

“Ah,” Lafayette sighed as he wiped an imaginary tear away from his eye, “you truly do have it bad, mon ami.”

John sputtered at the accusation. “Psh, you don't know what you're talking about. Il est intéressant de tirer, nothing more.”

The claim made Lafayette raise an eyebrow. “Then why were you so excited to get his name? And why were you so sad when you saw him laughing with Eliza?” With the smug look on his face, it seemed he already knew the answer.

“Well for one, you _did_ give me his name without my asking. Also how the hell are you so invested in my love life? Shouldn’t you be working?”

“Aha!” Lafayette flung the hand that wasn’t holding coffee into the air, again startling some customers. To John’s surprise though, Alex was one of the few, looking from the barista to John with curious eyes. John coughed and turned back to glare at Lafayette before the rising blush could fully expose his thoughts. There stood Lafayette, the toothy grin once again present, beaming down at John like he was his child that had just graduated from high school.

“What is it now?”

“Since you admitted it, now you can ask him to a date!” Lafayette said, raising his hands to his chest in a mini cheer.

“Sh! Someone will hear you!” _Date? Date! How the hell would I ever ask_ him _on a date?_ “What do you mean date? We’ve never even spoken before!” John whispered, trying to keep his voice low with force.

Lafayette sighed again, resting his open hand on John’s shoulder. “Ah, pauvre garçon, you know not of the how important body language can be.”

“Body language? I’m not trying to suck his dick - although, admittedly, that is something on my list - I just want to get to know him.”

“But would a date not let you get to know each other?"

“Maybe. But I think before any of that can happen, we just need to talk. _Away_ from you.”

“Ah, you spoil my fun. No matter, I’ll give him your number right now.” Lafayette went to stride across the coffee shop but before he could get anywhere John quickly grabbed his forearm, yanking him back to the small table.

“No you most certainly will not. If I’m to do this, I have to do it myself.”

Lafayette stepped back, holding his arms up to give John his space. “Whatever you say,” he said backing away, then doing a flourishing bow as he walked away to finally do his job.

John sighed as his friend left him alone. _How the hell am I supposed to get his number? What if he doesn’t have a phone?_ John looked over to see Alex taking a break from his typing, instead on his phone, looking as though he was on Twitter. _Okay, don’t have to worry about that then._ As John flipped to a page to jot down some ideas, he looked back down at his drawing. He had worked hard on it. Would it come across as creepy? _You know what, I don’t care. I like it, if he doesn’t then he doesn’t have to respond to my creepiness. I’ll wait until he gets up for something and put it on his table._

The moment came soon enough when Alex went up to use the men’s room, John waiting until the door was firmly closed before dashing up while not trying to look suspicious. In and out in 20 seconds, John was seated in his former position as he heard the door swing open again and Alex come out. Alex cracked his fingers as he sat down, about to start typing again when he noticed the note. John’s heart stopped.

 

~~~

 

Alex was just about to return to working on his essay for his class - due in two weeks, but he liked to be early - when he noticed the paper. It was undoubtedly a drawing of him, and he had to admit it was wonderfully done. His messy hair was delicate and looked soft to the touch, his clothes fit him in a perfectly rumpled way, even the bags under his eyes were made beautiful in a way. It was hard to believe it wasn’t a photograph, because someone would need a lot of time and dedication to make it work the way it did. But it indeed was, proven by the small signature on the bottom that Alex could make out to be a _J. L._ in cursive. Next to the signature was a little arrow pointing to the back, and Alex flipped it over to see the other side. There in a rushed scrawl was a message for him that read:

 

_Why do you write like you’re running out of time? - J. Laurens_

 

Alex chuckled at that, looking around at the few people in the coffee shop that could’ve been his secret admirer. It most definitely couldn’t be Eliza, as she did not have J nor Laurens in her name, and never once in the coffee shop had he seen her draw. Maybe Angelica, Eliza’s extremely intelligent sister, - a kindred spirit that he'd instantly connected with - but she had only met Alex once in the week he’d went to the coffee shop, and that was only for quick introductions, then she grabbed her coffee and dashed. Certainly not the barista, who Alex believed to be named Lafayette, because although he was certainly handsome, he was either working and preparing drinks or talking to the god of freckles in the corner. Speaking of which, Alex turned to look for the beautifully bright brown eyes and saw the man quickly turn away, as if he had been looking at Alex for some time. Alex smiled, satisfied with his conclusion. Laurens was stiff in his chair, trying to discreetly look at Alex but failing miserably. The smile on his face grew as Laurens coughed and quickly got up to use the bathroom, looking as though he was refraining himself from running straight through the doors.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Alex quickly ran over with a sharpie to Laurens’ table, grabbed his coffee, and scribbled on it. He was midway back to his seat when Laurens stepped out, running his hands through his curls. Out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw Laurens stiffen at Alex, then looking to his table and sprinting back. Laurens picked up the cup and started to read.

 

~~~

 

On John’s coffee cup was written a few words in handwriting messier than his own.

 

_Call me to find out ;) 908-957-1755_

 - _ _A Hamilton__

 

John had died and went to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (I don't speak French, so sorry for inaccuracies!):  
> Il est également grand dans le lit = He is also great in bed  
> Il est intéressant de tirer = He is interesting to draw  
> pauvre garçon = poor boy  
> mon ami = my friend
> 
> That corny summary killed me. I really suck at those. Thank you for reading this though! I'll try to update once a week, as I've written out a few chapters already. In the next chapter John speaks to Alex face-to-face and the two discover how well they really get along. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment about what you liked, or what you'd like to see in the future! I'm open to suggestions. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally speaks to Alex face-to-face, and they hit it off wonderfully. However their unspoken attraction to each other may prove to cause some... troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got so out of hand I didn't even realize it's 5k words until I checked the word count after writing it. I originally planned a slow burn but boy did that get away from me. Don't want to spoil too much, so just read it to find out.

John waited a good seven hours until it was 9 ( _Alex couldn’t possibly be in class now, could he?_ ), and then he couldn’t wait any longer.

 

[To: Eyes

Hey this is John Laurens from the coffee shop, the one that drew you? Is this the right number?]

 

He was currently praying that Alex hadn’t given him a fake number to make him embarrass himself, though he didn’t appear to be an asshole.

 

[From: Eyes

Yes, this is Alexander Hamilton, at your service sir.]

 

His heart flooded with relief, a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding finally releasing and allowing his body to relax.

From there the two made introductions, and talked over a variety of subjects like college (they attended the same one, and actually had a class together on Tuesday, but John was too busy moping to notice), jobs (how John was a rich boy and didn’t need to work, while Alex worked for the school administration), and even animals (what animal you were in a past life- John knew he was a turtle no doubt while Alex was undecided until John called him a lion). It was a long night, and John hadn’t even realized how long they had been talking until it was nearly 4 am. They had spent almost five hours just talking about random topics, and it had flew past John. He hadn’t even realized he was tired until he looked at his clock, and reluctantly told Alex he had to sleep when his eyelids began drooping. The last thing he saw before he drifted off was his screen, with a “Goodnight” from Alex.

 

John’s alarm woke him at 8 am. Four hours of sleep. _Greaaaattttttt._ John lazily got out from beneath his covers and shuffled to get up, then remembering what he’d been doing only hours before. A smile spread across his face at the memory, and he promptly got ready for the day before going to his class at 10:00.

 

Two hours later, and John made his way to the shop, instantly spotting Alex in the usual spot. Instead of retreating to his corner however, he placed his things in the chair across from Alex before he could think it through. Alex flashed his eyes up at John, but then looked back down and resumed typing. John didn’t know what to do, was Alex intentionally ignoring him? While fidgeting in his concern, John  noticed what Alex was wearing. He had worn it before this week, but now that he was up close John could get a good look at it. It was a gray, woolen sweater with two brown buttons at the collar. Only one of them was currently buttoned, and the thick sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. It fit Alex perfectly. _How is someone this hot? This should be illegal, does he even know what he’s doing to me?_

“So are you just going to sit there and look at me the entire time or are you going to introduce yourself?” Alex said without looking up from his keyboard.

“Oh I uh- I thought you knew it was me, John Laurens.” He mentally facepalmed himself.

But Alex smiled at this, looking up and closing his laptop, then proceeding to rest his elbows on it and clasp his hands together under his chin. “And I’m Alexander Hamilton.”

John gulped. When did it get so damn hot in here? “So… What were you working on over there?”

“Oh this?” He gestured to the closed laptop. “Just an essay on how the black lives matter movement isn’t reverse racism and how reverse racism isn’t a thing in the first place.”

For not the first time that day, John was taken aback. “Wow. That’s… that’s…”

“Radical? Ridiculous? Completely futile and I should stop right now?” Alex narrowed his eyes, expecting to have to defend his beliefs yet again.

“Brilliant.”

“Oh.” Alex sat back sheepishly, scratching his neck in embarrassment.

John smiled. “So is it for school?”

“Oh, no,” Alex said as he waved a hand at the idea of it. “Some asshole on Twitter called out a tweet I said about it so I’ve decided to retaliate as so.”

“With a ten page essay?” John asked, dumbfounded.

“Well I was planning on making it fifteen at the very least.”

John whistled low. “Damn. How do you have time to do all this?”

“I don’t sleep.” He gestured to the coffee cup next to him and took a sip.

“Yeah I could probably keep you up all night long.”

Alex choked on the coffee he was currently drinking, coughing as he pounded his chest.

 _FuCK ABORT ABORT WHY DID I SAY THAT MAYBE HE’S NOT OKAY WITH THOSE KINDS OF COMMENTS MAYBE HE’S NOT GAY AT ALL. Then again he did give me his number but he was also all smiley with Eliza and it’s just so confusing I should say something._ “Oh yeah sorry I didn’t mean it in that kind of way! I just meant I’m a night owl sometimes so I may bother you and stuff so yeah no homo dude.” The words felt like poison on his tongue.

After wiping his mouth with a napkin Alex laughed. “Haha yeah don’t worry about it I’m just dirty minded like that. There’s nothing wrong with being gay though.”

“Oh of course not! I totally support LGBT+ all the way, just I…”

“So you’re an ally?”

John wasn’t going to answer that in a million years. “Aren’t you?”

He was sure Alex saw right through his directing the question back towards Alex, but he answered anyway, smiling and shaking his head. “No dear Laurens, I am what they call a raging bisexual.”

John laughed. “Raging bisexual and proud I take it."

Alex nodded sagely as though it was a philosophical quote by Confucius. “Indeed.”

 _Well now that we know he won’t judge me, why not take the plunge?_ “Is this raging bisexual currently in a relationship?”

Alex’s eyes twinkled as he said, “No, but there is someone who I’ve met recently that I quite like.”

It couldn’t be John could it? _No way, no way it could be me. It has to be Eliza they looked so perfect together. I bet she even got his number. Maybe Angelica, she’s so smart she matches him in every sense. Perhaps even Lafayette - the French are known for being walking sex; maybe Alex is into that?_ Of course, John voiced known of these concerns, instead opting for a neutral, “Oh really?”

“Yes, although I don’t like waiting much so it may not be long before I do something that might be considered impulsive.”

“Who would think such a thing? From what I’ve seen you do a lot of thinking.”

“Ha, well just because I have a thousand words per minute flowing through my head doesn’t mean I’m very thoughtful. And I know exactly who would think such a thing - even saying it - a man that goes by the name of Aaron Burr.”

“The semester barely started! How did you already get on his bad side?”

Alex shrugged his shoulders. “Let’s just say prior to my being accepted, he gave me some advice that I did not take kindly to.”

“Well what was it?” It seemed like everything got Alex riled up.

“Something along the lines of talk less, smile more, or else someone’s going to beat your punk ass one day. Which, by the way, has already happened. Burr should really try pursuing the fortune telling career.”

As Alex contemplated Burr’s correct advice, John jumped from his seat, leaning over Alex. “What? When? Why? Are you hurt?”

Alex laughed as John fussed over him. “It was a week ago, I’m healed. I was wearing a shirt with the bisexual flag under my jacket, and I got hot-” _Boy you already are way too hot._ “- so I took off the jacket. Some assholes didn’t like my pride so they taught me a lesson."

"Did you do anything back?"

"Yeah just emphasized how their hatred of people was based off their own insecurities and how they couldn't handle the reality that not everyone is the same as them. Followed by a 5 page essay elaborating on each point."

John scoffs at Alex’s need to prove himself to everyone. “I swear one day I’m gonna find that turn off button of yours so you can just sit down for once and RELAX.”

“Yeah the turn off is somewhat of a mystery to myself, because essentially everything turns me on.”

If Alex wanted to end John right there, those were the words to do it. John instantly imagined Alex with blushed cheeks, eyes heavy and lidded, hair even messier than usual. He imagined the ways that Alex would come, what little kink would take him over the edge. How his face would contort as his orgasm neared, the noises from his mouth incoherent for once as ecstasy overtook him. John was broken out of his fantasy at the real Alex’s laugh. Quickly coughing John cleared his throat, then adjusting himself to hide the major boner he’d was sporting.

“Damn, a kinky raging bisexual would you look at that.” John cocked his head, then continuing, “What an interesting specimen.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Certainly interesting enough for you to spend hours drawing me.”

At that, John tried not to blush, remembering the effort and minute details he paid such close attention to. “What can I say? You have a lot of scruff man it takes forever to get that shit right.”

Grinning, Alex leaned forward, narrowing the space between them from two feet to two inches. “So what exactly makes you tick my dearest, Laurens?”

John immediately leaned back, gulping quite audibly. “Hehe, tick?” _How does this disheveled sophomore keep getting to me? Jesus he looks like he just had sex with that rumpled hair and clothes fuck … and the boner is back._ Alex licking his lips didn’t help at all.

“What are your kinks?” he whispered, the close proximity and feeling of Alex’s breath on John’s lips making it nearly impossible to think straight. Hell, John had never been able to think straight anyway. Not to mention the pounding of his heart in his ears made it even more ridiculously hard - like he was right now - to think coherently. Somehow though, John managed to get some words out.

“Um… is this the best place to discuss this?”

The two finally broke apart to look at their surroundings. People slowly started to trickle in with the noon rush. Which meant in about ten minutes there would be a huge crowd of people here. Definitely not the time to be talking about kinks.

Alex turned back to John and nodded. “Can we go to your apartment then to talk? Mine’s a mess."

“Y-yea sure let me get my stuff.” John was still trying to remember how to breathe.

When John appeared ready Alex raised an eyebrow asking him silently if he was okay to go, to which John nodded and Alex swiftly grabbed John’s hand and pulled him out of the shop yelling, “Let’s go!”

Every street Alex would look to John for directions and then continue flying down the sidewalk, pedestrians moving out of the way as the two young men ran and didn’t stop. 15 minutes later they arrived at the apartment and were breathless - not a strange occurrence for John today - and it took John a moment to catch his breath before turning the key in the lock and opening his door. It opened to reveal a cozy apartment, not too small and not too spacious, but just the perfect size to make it feel like a proper home. There was art everywhere, paintings and sculptures, but it was obvious that the drawings dominated the walls. Some were charcoal drawings, but most were regular pencils, and usually of people. Alex did notice a couple dedicated to turtles but he didn’t comment. The people though, that’s what was amazing. Life-like renditions, but never exactly the same. The attitudes for the people were different, not simply their face alone, but the expression, the body language, even the lighting. Two pictures of the same person couldn’t be more different, all depending on what the attitude was. Most of the people Alex actually recognized from the shop, often seen with coffee somewhere in the shot. There were a few of Lafayette, less of Eliza, and one hastily drawn sketch of Angelica - she had never stayed put long enough for John to really capture her. It was absolutely mesmerizing in this apartment. It was so… John.

John went to the kitchen, putting his keys down with a clank on the counter. “Do you want anything?”

Alex raised his coffee cup. “I’m good for now.”

John brought back a bowl of strawberries and began munching on them. As soon as he put it down though Alex reached for one. “Are you serious? You just said you didn’t want anything,” John said with a frown.

Alex smiled and popped one in his mouth. “I thought you were going to give me something like those 10 calorie chips for losing weight that are essentially flavorless.”

His eyes rolled, but John couldn’t hide the smile creeping up. “That’s very specific. So what do we do now?”

“You’ve already forgotten? We came here to talk about kinks. Or are you chickening out?”

“Of course not,” John said nonchalantly. _I’m so royally screwed._

“Alright,” Alex said as he munched on another strawberry, “you’re turn. Gimme one kink.”

John was currently too busy looking at how the strawberry had reddened Alex’s lips, and how much he wanted to taste them.

“Earth to John,” Alex said, waving his strawberry free hand in John’s face. “Come in, John. You are obligated to tell me what gets you turned on.”

“Oh, right. Yea…” What the hell was his kink? He had a few but what could he say to Alex that wasn’t extremely out there? “Uh… bondage? That’s always been fun for me.”

Alex considered him a moment, then pounced. His legs straddled John as Alex pushed his hands down into the couch, grabbing John’s wrists while leaning over him. John could feel Alex’s cock over the bare expanse of skin that had been revealed along his stomach as Alex had pushed him back. If he got a boner, Alex would feel it right up against his ass. John was royally screwed. _Okay just think of dead puppies, naked grandmas, Donald Trump - okay I’m trying to stop a boner from popping not trying to vomit on this hot guy right- Oh Jesus his lips are so close._ While John had been in his internal struggle, Alex had loomed nearer, their lips only separated  by a mere two inches, and _God_ it was hard to focus when Alex was _so_ close. John could smell the strawberries on Alex’s tongue as he leaned further and his lips brushed John’s ear. _Is it humanly possible for my heart to be beating this fast? I swear how does he not hear it it’s like pounding drum. I’m so going to be dead by the end of this._ The soft pair of lips at his ear made John shiver as Alex whispered in a slow, sultry voice, “Like this?”

How John had not thrown Alex on his back and pounded into him right there was a miracle, as simply sitting there trying to not grind his dick into Alex’s ass was a herculean feat. Alex eventually sat up again, but still straddling John’s hips. He had to get out of here soon, his resolve was crumbling too fast, blowing away like sand in a tornado. He had to do something. “Alex?” he whispered.

“Yes?”

John cleared his throat. “I think it’s your turn.” And with that Alex got off of John’s lap and plopped onto the couch. John took the pillow from behind him and discreetly - at least he hoped it would be described as discreet - slipped it over his unreliable dick.

“Well,” Alex began, tilting his head,“I do dig the food thing. Licking something sweet and sugary off of someone’s body has always seemed appealing to me.”

John tried not to burst into laughter and failed. Alex frowned. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing, but I can just imagine you dripping chocolate syrup on someone and then like taking a strawberry or some corny shit like that and dipping it in.”

The look returned. John froze as Alex sweetly asked, “Do you have any chocolate syrup?”

He knew the answer, but he still responded with, “Why?”

Alex batted his lashes, the portrait of innocence. “I want to show you how not funny it can be.”

Alex got up and went into the kitchen, opening the fridge and finding what he was looking for. When he got back he barked out to John, “Strip.”

“What?”

“Strip. You can’t make fun of something without trying it, and it’ll be an experience.”

_More like an experiment to see how far John’s self control goes before he loses it._

Nevertheless, he pulled off his t- shirt in a swift motion to expose his freckled abs.

“Lay down,” Alex ordered.

_Fuck he’s such a top. Welp, check off another kink that Alexander Hamilton has used against me._

Alex slowly dripped the cold liquid in a straight line from the bottom of John’s sternum to his belly button. He then kneeled on the floor and grabbed a strawberry, collecting the chocolate laid on John’s skin, swirling it around to pick up the most he could. He sucked the chocolate covered strawberry into his mouth, making sucking noises that nearly killed John. Thank God Alex was only looking at his face, because the little self control he had was completely dissolved, and the boner was in full blast. After Alex followed all the way to his belly button, John heaved a sigh of relief. It hadn’t been as bad as John expected it to be. He began to sit up, but Alex’s hands gently pushed him down again. “I’m not done yet, sweet Laurens,” he said with a wink. Alex then placed his hot tongue on John’s abs, gently licking the spots where the strawberry had not picked up all the chocolate. John could’ve sworn he started to hyperventilate and holy shit was Alex right this was one of the sexiest things he had ever experienced. When it was finally over John just stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes, trying desperately to catch his breath. After he calmed down as best he could, he looked at Alex, now sitting on the couch again. Alex smiled, then asked, “Do you need a break, my dear Laurens?” John wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss Alex sweetly and murmur sweet nothings or fuck him senseless for putting John through that all that. But neither of those things were currently an option, so for now he just had to take a deep breath. He turned to Alex - patiently waiting for once - said a short, “Yes,” and went into his bathroom to wipe down his body.

When he came back into the living room with a clean shirt, he found Alex scrolling through Netflix.

“How about a movie? We could start a tv show. Or maybe even a documentary,” Alex commented. John heaved a relieved sigh. The sexual frustration was on a pause for now.

John climbed over the back of the couch and sat next to Alex. “How about a Disney movie? I’m in the mood for one.” What he didn’t mention was that Disney movies had no sexy at all in them, and were totally fun and easygoing.

Midway through Hercules, John realized how similar his life was to the hero. Here was this tempting, alluring person that practically screamed sex drive. Meanwhile Hercules and John were left stuttering and trying not to freak out. Overall the movie was good though, and John was almost calm again when his alarm went off. _Shit, art class_.

“What is it?” Alex asked, sitting up from where he was with his legs sprawled out over John.

“Just art class. It’s an extracurricular thing and I don’t feel like going right now anyway,” John explained.

“Okay. Why don’t we finish the movie and go out for an early dinner? Just to a pizzeria or something nothing fancy.”

“No it’s fine I can just whip up something here what do you want?” After having to live with no mother, John had stepped up with all the cooking that his father found “demeaning.” It now proved to be a useful skill, and saved him a good deal of money.

“Can you make waffles? I really like breakfast food.”

“You got it,” John said with a fingerbang.

As soon as the movie ended John leapt up from the couch to start making waffles. Within half an hour there was a growing stack of waffles piled onto the counter, something Alex was trying very hard to keep up with. He had tied back his hair in a ponytail, and the syrup was ready beside him. He dug into the stack with ferocity, tearing into a blueberry waffle, a strawberry waffle, a chocolate chip waffle. John watched in amusement as Alex groaned at the magnificent taste, syrup dripping from his fork. It was quite comical how a man so hardworking and diligent could be so utterly childish sometimes. It was also very domestic, making food and smiling as the person you care about enjoys it, feeling appreciated and loved. _Not again. CHILL OUT, JOHN. HE IS JUST A FRIEND, HE’S NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND._ Of course the small, optimistic voice in head said _yeah, not yet._ John sighed as he continued stirring the batter, this one being a banana waffle. It was a hopeless fantasy, but still lovely regardless. He was still stirring and staring into the distance when a burning smell reached his nostrils.

“Shit!” John yelled as he dashed to the waffle maker, currently burning the blueberry waffle he had been making. Alex stopped his rampage for a moment, raising an eyebrow as John flung the hot waffle from the machine. John cursed under his breath, shaking off the hand that grabbed the burnt food. The chuckle from the table ended John’s antics, but only because he put his hands on his hips and frowned. “I'm making these solely for you by the way so you better appreciate it,” he said with a prompt nod.

“Oh of course I do, Laurens. I couldn't dream of not appreciating you,” Alex replied smoothly with his signature twinkling eyes. “But I think I’m satisfied for now. Not an easy task, I must say congratulations. Do you want any of mine? There's still a few left.”

“Yeah, why not? It is the fruit of _my_ labors,” he said, grinning. “How about another movie while we’re at it?”

“I would be delighted.”

They decided to keep the theme of family movies - much to John’s relief - and watched the Boxtrolls. It was definitely the right choice as the cute, quirky movie left all the sexual tension in the past, the two men lying on the couch together with no qualms like old friends. When the movie ended it was a little before six, and there was still some daylight left.

Alex turned to John. “Since we’ve stayed inside all day, would you care for a walk through the city?”

“That sounds great. Anywhere in particular you want to go?”

Alex considered it for a moment then nodded. “You’ll have to trust me though.”

Did John trust Alex? John guessed there was no point of return with all they’d done in the past 48 hours.

“Don’t make me regret this.” As soon as the words were uttered Alex grabbed John’s hand again and made to pull him out the door. John had to let go though to retrieve his keys, jacket, and then lock the door. Alex stood there impatiently, then snatched John’s hand again and practically dragged him through the streets. _How the hell is such a small guy so strong? Seriously he’s going to end up carrying me across the city._ John lost track of time as the two navigated the streets, Alex eventually slowing down to a fast paced walk, still holding John’s hand tightly. The feeling of Alex’s small warm hand in his made John’s heart tingle and soar. It felt so right - damn it this was going to sound corny - like their hands had been perfectly made for each other. Two lonely puzzle pieces going through a jigsaw of a world. It was reassuring, grounded John even, giving him the safe feeling that only drawing provoked. Before he knew it though, his matching puzzle piece stopped walking and John nearly bumped into him.

“Here we are.” Alex looked up at John and stuck out his free arm like he was displaying a new exhibit, and there behind his arm, was Washington Square Park in all its glory. While they had been walking the sun had almost vanished from the sky, a single ray of light across the horizon. The sky was a beautiful hue of pink and blue, purple and orange tinges in the clouds. It was a perfect backdrop for the sparkling fountain in the center of the park, water shooting up to the heavens from the center.

“Would like to sit on the fountain steps with me?” Alex asked, his face not entirely visible in the vanishing light.

“I’d love to,” John responded, sitting down to join Alex on the top step.

For a while they just sat there, appreciating the park, listening to the sounds of the city around them, talking about the universe. The feeling John got from holding Alex’s hand hadn’t left him yet, still feeling warm and fuzzy and simply content. He was just talking about how everyone has some particle of stardust in them when John felt Alex shiver next to him. He turned to his companion immediately, voice full of concern when he asked, “Are you alright?”

Alex shook his head and waved a hand. “Nah I’m fine just a little cold. It’s nothing.” John forgot that Alex hadn’t retrieved his gray sweater before dashing out of the apartment, and Alex was probably freezing in the autumn weather. Without thinking, John whipped off his black jacket and draped it over Alex, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and rubbing his hands up and down the chilled arms to bring the warmth back. Alex leaned into the embrace, tucking his head into the crook of John’s neck. “Thank you,” Alex murmured into John’s t-shirt, the words vibrating against his skin. John resisted the urge to plant a kiss onto Alex’s head, instead opting for a quiet, “Anytime.”

The two stayed like that for who knows how long, only realizing how long they had stayed out there when John’s phone buzzed in the jacket pocket. They both jumped up slightly, Alex pulling the phone from the pocket. “It’s from ‘Baguette Asshole?’” Alex said, passing the phone to John.

John chuckled, smiling and shaking his head. “Yeah, that’s what I call my french friend. The barista at the cafe. I wonder what he wants.”

 

[From: Baguette Asshole

Well you never told me about how the date with Alex went so I’m going to assume that you are already fucking each other in the ass. Go get that D mon ami!]

 

Thankfully Alex wasn’t reading over John’s shoulder, but was instead looking blearily at the park. “John,” he murmured, sounding like he had just woken up, “what time is it?”

John looked at his phone again to see it was nearly 11. How long had they been out there? _Well we left around 6… that’s almost five hours!_ “Come on Alex, we’ve got to go. I’ll call a taxi but I want to make sure you can get home by yourself. Do you think you’re good?” John asked, gently shaking Alex awake.

Alex opened his eyes blearily, then fell back onto John’s shoulder. John nearly staggered under his weight, just barely catching him. “Geez man, when was the last time you got a goodnight’s sleep?” John half dragged half carried Alex to the sidewalk and hailed a cab.

When they got to the apartment Alex nearly collapsed on the couch right there.

“C’mon get up I’m not letting you sleep in those clothes. I’ll find something for you to borrow.” John went into his room and quickly searched for the baggiest sweatshirt he had and a pair of jersey shorts. The sweatshirt he picked had been worn by George a lot so it was stretched out, but it was the comfiest one he owned, and he wanted Alex to be comfortable. After he’d changed into his own pajamas consisting of an old baseball t-shirt and striped pants, he brought the clothes out for Alex. John found the sleeping prince on the couch, curled into such a cute little ball that John couldn’t help but smile at the sight. But he had to get him out of those clothes, jeans were definitely not the most comfortable sleepwear.

“Alex…” he whispered, shaking him gently. “Alexander, you’ve got to get up. I have clothes for you. I’m also going to set up your bed.”

Alex muttered gibberish, slowly rising to lean his forehead on John’s shoulder. John gently laughed, putting an arm around him. “Let me just set this up and then you can sleep. I promise it’ll take all of two minutes."

With a huff Alex took the clothes from John, stomping off to the bathroom. John shook his head in disbelief at how such a brilliant, determined man also happened to be a small, petulant child at heart.

Two minutes later the foldout bed was set up and Alex was out of the bathroom, proceeding to fall onto the mattress and falling asleep almost instantly. John chuckled as he went around cleaning the mess from earlier that day, making sure to be quiet to not disturb his guest. Once everything was back where it should be, John took Alex’s clothes, making sure all the pockets were empty, and put them to wash. He then sat down to watch TV quietly - telling himself it was because he wanted to make sure Alex was alright and not because he just wanted to be closer to the man. Before John knew it though, he too was dozing off, and fell asleep, dreaming of strawberries and waffles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now wasn't that a nice peak at the sexy times! Also I'm so sorry but Alex is destined to be the slut of this fic, though Lafayette was also very excited for John to get some. I know I said I would update once a week but I'll be on vacation next week so hopefully this 5k chapter will satisfy you guys until I get back. In the next chapter John settles some of his sexual frustration, only for miscommunication to be his downfall. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex continue getting to know each other, only for miscommunication to turn a good night sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back from vacation. Idk why the notes from chapter 1 keep showing up under chapter 2 so sorry about that. I'm not very good at summaries but I promise, this chapter also has fluff and some smut despite the negative turn. Maria Reynolds is introduced, as well as Eliza and Burr. Burr is a little bit of an ass but so is Alex. Alex curses a lot but this is an explicit fic so idk what you were expecting. John is also a jealous lovestruck fool so enjoy.

A few hours later, John was woken up by something hard against his ass. Somehow, in the middle of the night, the two men had went from opposite sides of the mattress to right up against each other, Alex spooning John. It just so happened that currently, Alex had some morning wood, and it was completely evident to John, whose butt was backed up right into it. At this realization John stiffened, contemplating for a moment what his course of action would be. Reaching for his phone, John checked the time - 3 am. Definitely too early to not go back to sleep, but if John didn’t move from this position sleep would be impossible. Cautiously lifting Alex’s arm from the resting place it had found across John’s torso, he snuck off of the mattress, trying to be ever so careful as he got up. The entire time he walked slowly backwards, making sure Alex exhibited no sign he was awake. The sleeping man suddenly started moving, but only to a different position, one that perfectly highlighted the erect member in his shorts.

 _That was against me? Damn._ John could feel the same situation occurring in his own pants, as all the events of the past day came flooding back. Every second of sexual tension, the constant teasing, and with no relief. Now was the perfect time to act. Moving as quietly as he could, John made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door with a click behind him. Now there, he turned on the shower, then stripped himself of his clothes. When the shower was the perfect temperature he got in. For a good minute John just let the warm water wash over him, beating against his back. But he had to address his situation sooner or later. Slowly snaking his hand down to his cock, he could feel it already half way hard, and would probably be all the way within a minute. He started the rhythmic pace, sliding his hand up and down the shaft, imagining it was Alex doing it. It wouldn’t be as nice as his mouth stretching to fit John’s girth, but still, just the thought of Alex touching him was enough to generate a full erection. The pace got faster, and the fantasies switched.

Now it was Alex licking whipped cream from his torso, but instead of stopping there his hand went further down to John’s hard cock, squeezing it before unzipping the jeans John wore and pulling down the boxers underneath. Alex took it in his hand for only a few moments, before reaching back and grabbing a bottle of lube from somewhere behind him, along with a condom. He rolled the condom down John’s erect member, then squirting some of the cold lube on top, spreading it with a few pumps of his hand. With a swift motion Alex pulled his shirt over his head, and deftly took off the few remaining pieces of clothing separating them. His gaze lifted up to John’s as he slowly sunk down on the member, wincing at the stretch.

“Fuck,” John whispered. It was so tight in there, so warm and perfect. Alex was so perfect. They waited a few moments until Alex nodded, and then it was on. John thrusted up into Alex, Alex bouncing up and down on John’s cock, hair flying free from the messy ponytail and falling into his flustered face. His eyes were shut tight, mouth open in ecstasy as John pounded into him. The entire moment was absolute heaven, but John was coming to his climax rapidly.

With a few more fast and hard thrusts he was coming, moaning, “Alex… Alex,” and the vision was broken as John was brought back to his shower, the cum dripping down the wall.

Taking a few minutes to clean himself and the shower up, John exited the bathroom in his pajamas once again, making sure Alex was still asleep. The man was still sleeping soundly on the mattress, peaceful and quiet for once. He did shiver though, and John mentally kicked himself for not giving Alex a blanket. He’d fix that now though, and went a spare blanket from the closet and to spread over Alex. While John was leaning over to tuck Alex in, an arm subconsciously reached out for the source of the blanket, mumbling as he tugged John onto the mattress. Alex then reached over again and wrapped his arms around John’s middle, snuggling into the older man for warmth. John’s heart skipped a beat when Alex buried his nose into the crook of his neck, wondering how the hell he was going to sleep when this god of a man was curled into him. Surprisingly though, sleep came easily, as the warmth and security Alex provided lulled John to sleep, rewarding him with a peaceful, dreamless night.

~~~

For the once in his life, Alexander Hamilton had no idea what the fuck to do. He was currently snuggled into the sweetest freckle-faced artist in the whole world, and he still wondered how the hell he had gotten there. Well he knew, he just wondered why he had been so blessed, having resigned to the conclusion there was no deity watching out over him.

Alex scarcely remembered being exhausted, but not wanting to end the day of just spending time with John. After all, he was a week ahead in all his classes. But the sleep deprivation had eventually gotten to him, and there were blurs of a taxi, the smell of John - earthly, natural smells not produced artificially by any cologne - then briefly changing into comfy pajamas and collapsing soon after. There was a warmth next to him as well, keeping out the chill of creeping autumn of the city. The removal of the warmth stirred him, but he didn’t truly wake until the shower was turned on.

Blurry eyed and dazed, Alex rose from his position of the mattress, only to discover he had a situation. _Well shit, guess I have to wait until John’s done._ He sat on the floor next to the bathroom, quietly tapping the floor to the tune of _I Won’t Say I’m in Love_ and was halfway through it when he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Nearly knocking over a house plant, Alex jumped up, pressing his ear to the door to make sure John was okay. It was silent again for a few seconds, until Alex heard the noise again. _No- it couldn’t be._ Again. _Jesus, I think it is. He’s- he’s jacking off in there!_ Not that Alex was one to judge, he had his own problem to take care of, but still, just thinking how only a door and a couple feet separated Alex from John’s dick was exhilarating. _Damn, I really am a pervert. Poor guy doesn't know who he's dealing with._ Alex thought of earlier and how John looked like he was going to faint when Alex pressed his senior into the couch, and how that same senior almost combusted during Alex’s trick with the strawberry. _Ah, good times._ The flashback was interrupted by another moan, but this time along with a string of words too quiet to make out. Pressing his ear right against the door again, Alex was about to give it up when he heard what John had been mumbling.

“Alex…Alex.”

 _Fuck. Fucking fuckity do da day. Shit to the tenth power times one billion, just a whole load of FUCK._ John had been imagining _him._ This revelation just made the downstairs problem worse, and Alex needed assistance NOW. It was not destined to happen though, as at that exact moment the shower turned off. _JESUS FUCK AM I EVER GONNA GET A BREAK._ Alex ran back to the couch and curled into a ball, the issue making going back to sleep very uncomfortable. A minute or so later, John stepped out of the bathroom and made his way over to Alex. _Don’t touch me don’t touch me I’ll come on the spot holy FUCK._ John leaned over Alex, and Alex almost cried at the proximity. _Shit he smells so good what kind of soap does he use?_ All thoughts of soap and other topics went out of his head though when John began tucking Alex in. The small act took Alex back to his childhood, a woman of the same warmth John had tucking him in, kissing Alex’s forehead as she laid with him to keep out the cold. But the cold never went away for her, it just got worse. Soon enough, the cold took her from Alex, and he was left alone in this cruel world at the age of 12. Memory fresh in his mind, Alex had no other instinct but to pull the warmth closer, and never let it go. There was a quiet gasp at the abrupt tug, but it didn't register. Alex simply hugged his protector closer, wrapping his arms around the waist and gripping tightly. He began snuggling into the broad chest, never getting enough of the steady heartbeat that echoed, showing that yes, his protector was alive and real. Alex was on the cusp of sleep when he realized who he was curled so tightly around. Normally all the thoughts of being in this position would've gone to his other brain, but not now. Not now that John had stayed, protected Alex when he had not asked nor deserved it. Not now that he let this essential stranger wrap limbs around him. He wondered what to do, but realized there was nothing to do because although it was a strange position, the even stranger fact was the immediate calming feeling that had washed over Alex. _Home._ Maybe, maybe not. But whatever the outcome, he had to enjoy the moment as it was. Taking a deep breath in, Alex leaned into the embrace, and finally fell into his own peaceful, secure sleep.

~~~

The smell of bagels and eggs wafted into John’s nose, and he immediately rose from the mattress, nearly tripping as he untangled the blanket from his legs. There in the kitchen stood Alex, setting up plates with a bagel, an omelette, and some snacks (one had cookies on the side, the other an assortment of fruits excluding strawberries, which were in the center of the table). It was easy to guess who each plate was meant for. As John walked to the kitchen he resisted the urge to wrap his arms around Alex as the small man bustled around the kitchen, making himself right at home.

“So,” John spoke, stirring the quiet morning air, “to whom do I owe my thanks for the lovely meal before me?”

Alex turned around, looking actually well rested for once. The bags under his eyes had faded away a bit, and his hair was somewhat managed, although he was still in the sweatshirt he’d borrowed from John.

“Oh not me. My buddy Herc knows how I never willingly take a break for a full meal so when I asked him to make me some stuff he was thrilled. I just brought this over and was going to set it up for us to eat,” Alex explained as he set up he forks.

“Wait? You know Hercules Mulligan?”

Alex looked like he thought this fact wasn’t important. “Yeah, he is my roommate.”

So that would mean…Herc doesn’t just know all that info about Alex because he had crazy spy skills (although, admittedly, they were quite crazy) but because he _knew_ Alex. He probably knew what his favorite color was, and his favorite foods, and how many - _holy shit_ \- how many people Alex had slept with and who and what and where and why.

Alex waved a hand in front of John’s face. “Hello? Why does it matter so much who my roommate is?”

“Oh, sorry,” John said, “it's just that Herc is a good buddy of Lafayette, the crazy French barista, and you've probably seen him a ton at your place.”

“I actually just moved here, so we’ve only been roomies for a few weeks. I've been busy settling in so I haven't really paid much attention to Herc’s visitors, sorry.”

Well that was a relief. If he had he probably would've also heard the information exchanges, and how John was a total stalker.

“Oh! And by the way, after breakfast we’re going to the café,” Alex said as he dug into his bagel. “There's someone I want you to meet.”

John's heart sank to his feet. That had to mean significant other, didn’t it? No, maybe it was just a friend, because some of the things Alex did weren't actions of someone in a committed relationship. But maybe Alex wasn’t loyal; maybe he was smart, passionate, hardworking and funny, but he’d never stay loyal. John was dreading going to his favorite place, and didn't enjoy the meal nearly as much as he should've. When it was over, Alex reached for John’s hand as per usual, but this time John jammed his hands into his pockets, walking briskly down the street. He told himself he didn't care that Alex’s face looked so heartbroken, but too bad - join the club.

They got to the coffee shop in record time, and John took a deep breath and stepped in, scanning the scene for the potential partner. It was Lafayette’s day off, and instead manning the tables was Charles Lee, an annoying little brat who was still bitter about his replacement as manager. Two girls giggled in a booth, coffee in their hands as they talked lowly. John noticed Aaron Burr also sitting by himself in the corner, and wondered if he meant to be alone or was waiting for someone. He didn't find out though, as Alex directed him to the two girls. _Two?_ One stood up, giving Alex a big hug. When she stepped back John saw it was Eliza. _Of course._ The other girl also hesitantly stood up, introducing herself as Maria Reynolds. She was stunning, with alluring red lipstick that immediately brought attention to her plump lips. Maria stepped forward to stand next to Eliza, watching the two men with curious eyes.

“Maria, this is Alex and his friend John,” Eliza gestured between them, dark eyes bright with excitement.

“Maria, Alexander Hamilton. A pleasure to meet you,” Alex said as he bowed to the beautiful woman, in such a low stance John was surprised Alex didn't kiss her hand.

“Likewise. I take it you must be John,” Maria said, turning to John. Her gaze looked him up and down slowly, making John sweat in the heat of her gaze. When her eyes returned to his face she seemed satisfied with what she saw and returned to her spot beside Eliza.

“So!” Eliza said, clapping her hands together after the introductions were made. “Why don’t we order?”

The group sat down in the booth, Alex and John on one side, Eliza and Maria on the other. Sometime during their brunch (this would be considered brunch wouldn't it?) Alex had placed his hand on John’s lower thigh, absentmindedly tracing circles on the pant leg. John hadn't forgotten about the jealousy he felt earlier, but the light touch was reassuring. Then again, perhaps the jealousy was unwarranted. Alex _was_ sitting next to John, not Eliza. It was almost laughable how quickly John’s emotions changed around Alex, but Alex himself was a contradictory man. After about 45 minutes of listening to Charles Lee complain to himself the group split up to go on with their day.

“Hey, thanks for putting up with my shit for two days. I’ll head to my place now, leave you to your day. Don’t be a stranger,” Alex said as he began packing up.

 _Already?_ “ I mean it's Saturday, I usually take this day to relax. It’s no bother really. You’re clothes are still at my house by anyway,” John stalled, not wanting this idyllic time with Alex to end.

Alex opened his mouth to speak when a voice from behind John speaking.

“Would you look at that. Alexander Hamilton seems to have found John Laurens. It’s no surprise that the two people that can never seem to shut their mouths are attracted to each other,” Aaron Burr commented, leaning against a table.

“Would you look at that. Burr is lonely and takes pleasure in teasing people who were having a private conversation. It's no surprise no one wants to spend time with you,” Alex responded, fully succumbing to schoolyard antics.

A chord was struck. Burr’s amused smile turned into a serious look, nostrils slightly flaring. “I’ll have you know that I am supposed to meet someone here, she just happens to late.”

“Oh really? Then why-”

“Alex, stop,” John said, pulling his shoulder back. “We were just leaving.”

“Thank you, John, for at least having some sense,” Burr conceded.

John scoffed. “Burr, the only reason I’m making him walk away is so that we can continue to go to our favorite coffee shop. Goodbye.”

John started walking away with Alex when Alex suddenly turned to John as if he had forgotten something.

“Oh! Sorry, Eliza told me to invite you to dinner at her place, 7:00. Nearly forgot. I’ll text you the address. You can just bring a bag with my stuff later on, I’m in no rush.”

Eliza’s place? Maybe John resented the idea of them hanging out - even though he knew Eliza was definitely worthy of Alex’s attention - but spending more time with Alex was also good. In the end, he agreed. But it was still time for the two to separate, and as John walked away into the autumn morning he began counting down the minutes until he could see Alex again.

~~~

 _Even his butt is perfect._ Alex couldn't help but appreciate that nice view as John walked back to his apartment.

“You know, pining doesn't suit you very well, Alexander,” Burr said as he joined Alex at the front of the shop.

“Well I think that’s none of your business. Where’s mystery woman?”

“Couldn’t make it. Was caught up in wedding preparations.”

“What?” Alex whipped around. “You’re engaged?”

Burr laughed. “No, she is.”

“You’re dating a married woman?” Alex asked incredulously.

“Not married yet. She has her reasons for keeping the engagement going on for so long. I trust her.”

“Damn, Burr. You’re more of a scoundrel than I thought you to be.”

Burr grinned as he took a sip of his coffee. “Don’t pretend to be innocent. I see how you string John along.”

Alex choked on his coffee. “What?” He coughed out.

“I see the way you look at each other. I don't understand how quickly a bond like that can be formed, but it's there.”

“You’re right.”

Burr shook his head. “Now that's something I never expected to hear from you of all people.”

“You are right. I've got to act. I’ll chase after him and kiss him right there.”

Now it was Burr’s turn to choke on his coffee. “No! Wait for it, see if it stays. You can't just rush into these things.”

But Alex wasn't listening. “Thanks, Burr!” Alex dashed down the street, chasing after John. He soon discovered he had no idea what street John lived on, and eventually called a taxi to take him home. He’d do it, tonight. There was no going back.

~~~

At 6:30 John got a text.

 

[From: Eyes

414 W 141st Street. Be there or be square.]

 

John rolled his eyes.

 

[To: Eyes

Is being a rectangle okay? I hope you’re not shapist.]

 

That was the the stupidest text he had ever sent.

 

[From: Eyes

My dearest, Laurens - I would never dream of such a thing.]

 

There he goes again with the dearest Laurens. It could easily be a friendly term, but the way it made John feel was definitely not that of friendship.

Thirty minutes later John stood at the door of Eliza’s house - Alex’s things in one hand - waiting for someone to answer. While he waited, he took a moment to observe the house. It wasn’t a cramped apartment, but nice and well kept. Definitely owned by someone with a good amount of cash. It had a domestic feel, the colors bright and welcoming. The inspection came to a close with the opening of the door, and there stood Eliza in a beautiful turquoise blouse.

“Oh, John! So happy you could make it. Come in! Alex and Maria are waiting,” she said with a beaming smile, eyes sparkling with sincerity.

John hated her. At least, he wanted to. She was so perfect - kind, beautiful, strong and independent. Who was he kidding? Eliza was amazing and John couldn’t help but like her, even if she was stealing Alex away. _Since when did you become a jealous wretch? Man up, Eliza has done nothing wrong to you._

The foyer was just as comforting as the outside of the house, with creamy yellows and vases filled with flowers. In the other room Alex and Maria were chatting, looking perfectly at ease. Alex turned when he heard the approach of John and Eliza, and immediately jumped from his seat.

“John! Thank god you’re here, I was worried you’d never arrive! Oh, and thanks for bringing the stuff,” Alex exclaimed as he put an arm around John.

“Alexander I came at the time you told me,” John said quizzically, putting the bag down next to coffee table.

“Oh, right. Well yes, but every moment apart feels like decades,” Alex said as he threw himself into the chair, one hand dramatically draped across his forehead.

Maria tuttered from across the room. “Please, save the talk for later. I’m not in the mood to hear your attempts at getting into John’s pants.”

John sputtered from his seat, taken aback by the blunt words.

“I’ll have you know that I’ve already been in them,” Alex said, sticking his tongue out.

Maria turned to John, an amused look on her face while Eliza shook her head as she sat back with her tea.

“I- I don’t ever recall an instance in which he’s- uh- ever been in my-”

“I was in them just the other night,” Alex said, getting on his knees to grab John’s hands. “Do you not remember, dearest?”

Ears aflame at the comment, John could feel his face getting redder each second. “What- what do you mean?”

Maria snickered in the corner, and now it was Eliza’s turn to tut. Turning his eyes from John, Alex glared at Maria before beginning again.

“When you let me wear your shorts?”

It was like a balloon was being slowly deflated. John closed his eyes and sighed. A cackle was heard from the other side of the room, while Eliza said, “Really, Alexander, you can sometimes be too much.”

“Moi? I do not believe that,” Alex said, rising from the kneeling position he had taken.

Eliza shook her head as she too rose, and began to gather up the plates from the coffee table. “Alright drama queens, it’s time for dinner.”

She had made a small feast for the four members - chicken parmesan with pasta on the side, covered in a chicken alfredo sauce that went well with the red wine provided. The meal was relaxed, full with laughter and conversation, never a dull moment. When it finally came to a close John was positively satisfied, nearly sleepy with how all the food consumed filled him. John and Eliza worked on cleaning the dishes while Alex and Maria spoke softly in the other room, a bit too close for comfort. Murmuring his apologies at leaving Eliza with the work, John went to the restroom. After relieving himself, Eliza was no longer in the kitchen. John couldn’t hear Alex or Maria talking anymore and went to investigate.

Where they had been formerly chatting, the two were now intimately close, Maria’s lips mere centimeters from Alex’s. Her hand was caressing his cheek, and their eyes were locked. A glass heart shattered. John ran from the room, not responding to the following cries. Running back to fetch his coat, he bumped into Eliza, hastily giving his thanks before resuming his flight, bursting through the door to hail a cab.

“John, John! It’s not what it looks like, I promise!” Alex caught up as the taxi pulled up to the curb, screeching tires coming to a halt.

“Why the fuck should I believe anything you say? We’ve known each other for what? Less than 72 hours? I don’t- I don’t know why I think you owe me anything. You don’t. It’s your life, I don’t give a shit how you live it. Have fun with her, Hamilton.” John climbed in the taxi, slamming the door behind him. “Drive.”

John could hear Alex’s shouts from behind him, but he didn’t care. It was only a matter of time before the hurricane destroyed him. Better sooner than later. Putting his earbuds in, John shut the world out for a short time, and tried to forget Alexander Hamilton.

~~~

 _Fuck fuck fuckity fucking what the fuck have you done._ _Goddamnit Alex good job being a major fuckup once again._ It didn’t matter that he was doing it for John. What it looked like was what really mattered. And fuck did it look bad. Alex apologized to Eliza and Maria, thanked them for the hospitality, and dashed out the door. John was long gone by now, but Alex needed to tell John in person. If only he had fucking listened.

 _You probably wouldn’t have listened either, dumb fuck._ Of course, John wouldn’t pick up his phone. Lovely. He’d found the perfect man, only to fuck it up by being an idiot. _Real nice job there, A. Ham.You’re so good at being a dumbass you should really get paid for it._  


[To: Cutie with a Bootie

Please just pick up the phone. I have to tell you this in person.]

 

[To: Cutie with a Bootie

John, please. If you would just give me five minutes to explain myself, I promise you won’t regret it.]

 

[To: Cutie with a Bootie

I know you’re reading this. Stop being immature. Just fucking talk to me, for Christ’s sake.]

 

[From: Cutie with a Bootie

Fuck you asshole]

 

Alex smiled. _There’s the feisty John I know and love._

 

[To: Cutie with a Bootie

Just hear me out. Can we meet somewhere to talk?]

 

[From: Cutie with a Bootie

Where?]

 

_He knows he can’t resist me._

 

[To: Cutie with a Bootie

How about Washington Park? I hope you don’t think I’m going to kill you.]

 

John would laugh at that one. He had to at least chuckle.

 

[From: Cutie with a Bootie

You have five minutes. No more]

 

[To: Cutie with a Bootie

My dearest, Laurens. Thank you for this opportunity.]

 

[From: Cutie with a Bootie

Screw you]

 

Wasn’t he charming?

~~~

How was he still so charming? He was a pompous ass, full of himself and didn’t give a damn about others. Opinionated and loud, obnoxious and stubborn. And John was completely and totally in love with him.

 _Fuck him._ Well that’s the plan. _No, shut up._ You know I’m right. _I don’t need his disloyalty, I’m fine on my own._ You can’t help but love him. _Well, too late._ Is that why you’re meeting up with him?

That was a good point. John was still going to the park to meet with Alex, despite what he’d seen. It’s not like they were a couple. The sudden realization that Alex probably had better people to be with was hurtful though, and John wanted to curl into a ball and die. He wasn’t good enough, why would anyone want to touch a boy so afraid of who he was that he didn’t want to love? Why would anyone touch this being of denial and fear? Why would anyone love him?

The answers would have to wait as John approached the figure sitting where he had been only 24 hours ago. What an interesting three days it had been. And now it was over. At least it would be memorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue dramatic music* Will Alex be able to earn John's forgiveness? Will John accept the truth? Will Lafayette join in a threesome? Who knows? (Okay, I do but that's besides the point) Find out in the next installment of Endless Pining!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off serious. Tbh tho it's all fluff.

The cold night air may have been chilling, but the look John was giving Alex was probably the coldest thing on this Earth. At least, John hoped so. As he got closer, John realized Alex was wearing the rumpled gray sweater from the coffee shop, and damn did he look good in it. _Snap out of it, dumbass._ At the sound of his footsteps, Alex looked up, and the smile that graced his face could have melted all the glaciers in the arctic, just by the sheer warmth in it.

“You came,” Alex whispered, eyes bright with joy.

“Of course I did, unlike some people I’m actually honest,” John spit back, determined to not let Alex break his resolve.

Alex shrunk back at the reply, shaking his head. “I never lied to you John, just know that.”

“You didn’t lie but you certainly didn’t tell the truth. You didn’t tell me you were dating anyone. Even if it’s not my business to know your personal life, you led me on.” _I sound like such a fuckboy oh my god. What is wrong with you, John?_

“John, I promise, I didn’t intend to hurt your feelings. Can I please just explain myself?”

“Do whatever the fuck you want. Make it quick though, I have better things to do.” John was being an ass and he knew it. It felt good though. It felt good to make someone else hurt, even if it was only to cover up his own anger and pain. Especially because Alex was the one who caused his suffering.

“I thought I made it obvious, but I guess I can’t just hint to it. I really like you, John.” Alex began to speak again, but John couldn’t keep his stubborn mouth shut.

“Then why were you all over Maria? Not even trying to hide it?”

Alex let out an exasperated breath. “If you’d just let me get there then I’d-”

“No. You know what I’m done. I’m tired of being strung along, tired of being told I’m not good enough. I really thought I’d found a place, and then you come along and fuck everything up. Maybe my dad is right. Maybe I’m a no good fucking faggot that is a disappointment to his whole family. I’ve spent my whole life trying to please people and I’m tired! I’m sorry I wasn’t enough but I’m done. I’m overdramatic and stubborn and gay as fuck but I don’t really give a shit. I’m done Alex, I’m done.” There it was. The whole truth, John’s life, laid out completely for a stranger. _I’m such a fucking idiot._

“John…” Alex came closer and made to put his hand on John’s face but John ripped back, the touch fire on his skin.

“You don’t… You don’t get to do that, okay? You don’t-”

“Listen to me! I don’t know you yet. I really don’t. But goddamn do I want to. Because in these past few days I’ve felt more at home with you than I have in my entire life. I’ll be honest - I don’t know if it’s love, but I’ve never felt like this for anyone else. When I’m with you I feel safe, I feel wanted. It’s like I could say anything I want and you’d just accept me for it. I’ve been known to run my mouth and be bothersome, and I see how people hate me for it. But not you. And I’m so, so sorry that I hurt you. Because it wasn’t what you thought it was. I wanted advice on how to ask you out properly, treat you how you deserve to be treated. And since Eliza and Maria are the greatest couple I’ve ever seen-”

“Wait what?” John stopped Alex mid ramble, halting the nonstop words flying out of the mouth.

“What?” Alex blinked, shaken out of his monologue.

“Eliza and Maria are dating?”

Alex laughed, wiping his hands over his face. “Yes, they are. Maria was the one who asked Eliza out, and I asked her to show me how she did it. I’m sorry, I just wanted to know how proper relationships are done. I don’t know if you can tell but I am definitely nowhere close to proper.”

Now it was John’s turn to laugh. “You fucking idiot. Hell, we’re both idiots. I would be fine with anything, really. It doesn’t take much to impress me.”

“Still,” Alex said, taking John’s hands in his. Alex kissed each one, then looked up into John’s eyes. “My dearest, Laurens, would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you on a date?”

John didn’t know whether to laugh or weep at the request. Instead he replied with, “It would be my pleasure, Alexander.”

The night ended with Alex walking John to the apartment, then calling a cab to take him home. It had been a slow walk, the two holding hands in the cold air. Quiet, contemplative, but peaceful. The silence hadn’t been awkward, because there was nothing to say in the moment. For now there was an understanding, and they wanted to appreciate that before moving onto the next stage. Afterall, they had only known one another for three days. Hopefully this new romance wouldn’t turn into a Romeo and Juliet. The Sunday sun rose across the sky, and a new day began. The phone rang at 7 am.

 _Who. The. Fuck. Is. CALLING ME AT THIS HOUR ON A SUNDAY._ John liked to be productive, but Sunday was a day of rest, and after such an eventful few days he needed a good night’s sleep. He grabbed the phone to pick it up. It said Eyes. _He’s so lucky he’s cute._

“Hello?” John yawned, barely awake.

“Hey, John! How about that date?” Alex chirped, too cheery for this hour.

“Alexander… Did you really wake me up this early to ask me on a date?”

“Well technically I did that last night, but yes, yes I did.”

“I saw you literally five hours ago. Do you even sleep?”

“We do live in New York.”

John sighed. “You know you can be a real smart Alec sometimes.”

There was a pause. “I guess you could say I’m a… smart Alex.” Cackling was heard from the other end.

John groaned. “That had to be the worst pun I’ve ever heard. Anyway, smart _Alex_ , what’d you have in mind?”

“We’ve already done a movie, and strolling in the park, but I did happen to notice your love of art. I was thinking maybe we could visit an art museum, maybe MoMA or the Met?”

 _Maybe I can forgive him for waking me up this early. Afterall, I do love me some artwork._ “Sure, why not? Personally I prefer the Met, because it’s not just art but also cool history.”

“Perfect. I’ll pick you up at 8? It doesn’t open until 10 on Sundays so we can have breakfast beforehand and spend all day touring the exhibits if you’d like. God knows it takes forever to get through them.”

 _What did I do to deserve this?_ “Yeah, that’d be amazing. I’ll text you the address in a sec. See you in an hour.”

“Adieu!”

 _Does he speak French? Wait…_ Could he have possibly heard what Lafayette and John had whispered at the shop? It hadn’t been anything too bad but still, it’d be embarrassing. _Nah… he couldn’t have possibly heard us. Could he?_ Even if he had, it was their own fault for not thinking of that. For now though, it was time to get ready.

At 8 am precisely a knock was heard at John’s door, and he opened it to see a beaming Alexander Hamilton, looking composed for once. He wore a light blue button down under a navy blue sweater with the sleeves rolled up and long hair slicked back, looking surprisingly sharp for just a museum date. _I don’t know what kills me more, him looking disheveled and cute or him looking sleek and dangerously sexy._

“Why hello there Mr. Hamilton fancy seeing you here. May I inquire as to what occasion you have cleaned up for?” John asked, grinning back at Alex as he locked the door.

“Oh something of great import to me. I am to have the pleasure of Mr. Laurens’ most valuable attention this day,” Alex replied, enjoying the little game.

“Indeed, you are a lucky man. Shall we, Mr. Hamilton?” John offered an arm, that was then taken and looped with Alex’s.

“We shall.”

With that the two made the easy walk to the coffee shop, not yet dropping the joke.

“After you, Mr. Hamilton,” John said when they got to the door.

“No, no, no I must insist that you go, Mr. Laurens.”

“But I am-”

“JOHN LAURENS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?”

_Oh shit, I totally forgot to tell him._

“Hey! Lafayette meet Alex, Alex this is Lafayette, the crazy French barista friend I have. It’s funny you see-”

“No you cannot do that to me. My full name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. But everyone just calls me Lafayette. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Monsieur Hamilton,” Lafayette said, bowing with a flourish.

“How did you know my last name?” Alex questioned.

“Oh my good friend John is very much in love with-”

“Introducing people! Haha yeah when I found out your name I was like ‘Oh my god Laf I have to show you this really smart guy I just met you would totally get along his name is Alexander Hamilton y’all should meetup.’” John gulped at the obvious lie, nearly sweating as he clamped his hand over Lafayette’s mouth.

“Oh really? Even from the start you knew I was wickedly intelligent?” Alex asked, extremely amused by the situation.

John sighed. “Yes, Alexander, it is a very blatant trait of yours.”

“Don’t worry Dear Laurens, my smart mouth could never rival how sweet your lips look.”

John sputtered while Lafayette laughed hysterically.

“Oh _mon ami_ , you have found yourself a keeper!” He said, then backing away to return to his job. “I’ll get your usuals.”

John’s face was tinged with blush as Alex nudged him.

“Don’t worry, John. I know you’re smart too. You also just happen to be extremely adorable.”

“M-me! Adorable? But- but I’m your senior!”

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re hot too. Just you’re so cute when you get all flustered like that,” Alex giggled.

“What am I gonna do with you…” John muttered as they walked to an open table.

Soon enough Lafayette came by with the coffees and was about to take John’s money when Alex stopped him.

“Hey, can I also have a chocolate croissant? I’m not quite full yet,” he said, giving his money as well.

“You like the chocolate, hmm? John may have to watch out, because I also happen to be chocolate and French,” Lafayette said with a wink as he walked off to get the pastry.

Alex turned to John with raised eyebrows and an amused grin. “I’m starting to like this Lafayette.”

 _Why do I attract all the perverts?_ “Yes, you two do seem to have similar qualities.”

“I take that as a compliment. Now, let’s get to planning which exhibits we’re seeing. The Met has over 2 million pieces of art so we’re going to have to be selective. We start at the Great Hall, the entrance from 82nd street…”

Then over one and a half cups of coffee and a chocolate croissant, John and Alex had their plan settled. The Musts consisted of: Greek and Roman Art, The American Wing, Egyptian Art, European Sculpture and Decorative Arts, and Asian Art. The If-they-had-time-and-didn’t-be-slowpokes exhibits were: Modern and Contemporary Arts, Medieval Art, as well as Arts of Africa, Oceania, and the Americas. It was scheduled to be a very packed day.

Because it was going to be walking for most of the date, they agreed it was best to take a cab there instead of walking. With a quick goodbye to Lafayette the men left the quaint coffee shop for the museum.

Not many people were there yet, most families were probably still sleeping. It was quiet, but not eerily silent. Comfortable. In the Greek and Roman Art, Alex enjoyed the great many nude statues and forced John to take a picture of him standing next to a statue of Hercules - his favorite Greek myth.

“You do know that Hercules isn’t known for being the smartest of heroes?” John asked quizzically, after knowing how much Alex valued intelligence.

“Yeah, but I remember taking this mythology course where he shot an arrow at the sun because it was too hot. It really resonated with me,” Alex nodded, looking into the distance like he was thinking of a fond memory.

John shook his head. “Of course you’d love the hero who has the will to fight everything.”

The American Wing was mostly pictures of famous generals - with about half of those paintings being of George Washington. Alex took it upon himself to find everyone one of those and caption what Washington must’ve been thinking.

“‘So, you come here often?’”

“‘The next person to sing _Row, Row, Row Your Boat_ is going into the water.’”

“‘I swear to God Martha, if you do not stop adopting children I’m gonna lose my shit.’”

At that one John had to interrupt. “Alex, do you like those Washington memes?”

Alex looked like he was trying to hide a grin. “Maybe…”

The two looked each other in the eye for a few seconds. And burst into laughter.

“Bahahaha. I swear, John, you’re going to reveal all my secrets,” Alex said, holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

“I’m looking forward to knowing you inside and out.”

John waited a few seconds for Alex to get the innuendo.

Alex’s mouth formed a perfect ‘O’.“My word, John! I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I can be just as bad as you,” he said with a wink. Internally, it was definitely not as smooth sailing. His pulse was loud in his head, and the butterflies within his stomach seemed to be having a rave. _I can’t believe I just did that! It felt so...good._ It was so carefree with Alex at the moment, like in any second they could switch from friends to lovers with ease. Certainly a new, if not slightly terrifying, experience, knowing that John could be so completely and utterly at Alex’s disposal.

When they got to the Egypt section John sighed.

“What is it?” Alex asked.

“Can you just imagine making a typo on one of these? Especially popping out essays like you. No white out on slabs of stone.”

Alex lightly punched John’s arm while he grinned at his own joke.

“You suck, John Laurens. Even if your freckles are beautiful,” Alex said, eyes betraying the first statement.

During the European section, John was looking at sculptures when he realized Alex had disappeared. He turned around to find Alex draped over a bench on his side, one knee up and a hand under his head.

“Draw me like one of your french girls, Jack,” Alex whispered in an overly dramatic voice.

John physically face palmed. Then, peeking through his fingers, he saw Alex still lying there with his lips pouted, and burst into laughter, again.

  
“Coincidentally enough, Jack is what my family calls me,” John said once he finished laughing.

“Oh Jack, I’ll never let go!” Alex wailed, hand on his heart and the other in the air. “And...Scene.” His head abruptly shot down, only for his eyes to travel back up and cheekily smile at John through his lashes.

“Bravo, bravo! Well done, Mr. Hamilton. Could I get your autograph?”

“Why of course. I’ll do it on your forehead,” Alex said as he rose from the bench. He moved his wrist around like he was writing and lightly kissed John on his forehead afterwards. A cough was heard from the side.

They turned around to see one of the security guards giving them the stink eye.

John’s smile faded. “Hey, Alex let’s head to the-”

“Why hello there, sir! Would you also like an autograph? I don’t have any gay sparkles on me right now though, sorry if you were expecting some.”

The guard looked away from them and turned forward.

“Have a nice day, dickhead!” Alex cheerfully walked back to where John stood, his mouth open in shock.

“You- you didn’t go off on him? Why?” John asked, dumbfounded.

“I happen to be on a lovely date with you, and I didn’t feel like having some homophobic ass ruin it for me,” he explained, then began skipping to the next exhibit. “Let’s go!”

After passing through the endless floral vases of Asian Art the duo ended up in the cafeteria, much to Alex’s pleasure.

“You know, despite my unwillingness to stop working for food, I really do enjoy eating,” Alex remarked to John as they got on one of the buffet lines.

“Really? It’s good to know you’re somewhat human,” John responded, spooning some pasta onto his plate.

Plates stacked high with an assortment of food, they sat down at a table and dug in.

“Okay, so right now it’s… 1:00,” John said, checking his phone. “We finished all the Musts, so if you want we can go visit the If-we-have-time-and-don’t-be-slowpokes exhibits orrrr we can get out of here and do something else or we could, well, end the date I suppose.” John definitely did not like the last option.

“I think I’m good with leaving, I just want to see one more exhibit and head to the gift shop, then we can go,” Alex said, currently chewing on a buttery bread roll.

“Where do you plan on going?”

“Uhhh… my place? It’s not very clean right now but I think we have board games and stuff…” Alex muttered.

“How about we buy a board game? I know Barnes and Noble has a good selection. While we’re at it we can do like a scavenger hunt like… like find an erotica novel! Then report back to a specific section the fastest without getting caught by a worker. We can read the blurb to each other and see which ones the funniest.”

“John… I may be a genius but that has to be the coolest date anyone has ever asked me on. Though not many people have asked me on dates but that’s besides the point. You’re really amazing, you know that right?” Alex said with a small smile and those deep eyes.

“Oh, it was nothing. Just, want to show you a good time, ya know? Now let’s get back to eating so we can head to that exhibit you wanted to see.” John replied, brushing off the compliment.

After gorging themselves on cafeteria food the duo went off again in search of the Modern and Contemporary Art section. On the way though, they stopped just to stare at a beautiful stained glass window, a scene of autumn around a modest waterfall. It was backed by a mountain range, with the sun cresting to cause a glow in the trees and flowers. The entire piece looked like it was taken from a fairy tale.

As they stared in awe John whispered, “I think this is my favorite piece yet.”

“My favorite piece of art has got to be you,” Alex said as he glanced at John’s smiling face.

John shook his head, the trance broken. “You corny little shit.”

Alex continued. “I also love that thick wave of curls, your alluring eyes, and all those freckles I would love to spend hours kissing each individually.”

 _Oh fuck._ The smooth, hopelessly romantic words coming from Alex’s mouth were too much, and John suddenly plunged into the deep end. He didn’t know how he was going to survive the rest of this date if Alex would continue to be so effortlessly smooth, completely melting John’s heart. Now it was so much more than the initial physical attraction, and John found himself fatally falling for the man’s mind and heart. It was like that ride at every amusement park where it raised the people up, reached an extremely high spot in the sky, and then plummeted to the earth. Because as John crested the top of his ride, to the point where he could’ve been a bird, he knew he would soon plummet down. It always happened. But in this moment, he was soaring higher than ever before, and thought nothing of the drop as he smiled and looked into Alex’s eyes, seeing only adoration.

“Adding that to your bucket list, are we?” John grinned back.

“You know it.”

They continued on, finally getting to the exhibit at the very back of the museum.

“So why did you want to see this section in particular?” John asked as they strolled along.

“Well I just wanted to see the perfect spot for your work,” Alex said.

John rolled his eyes. “Oh really?”

“Yes, John, don’t you see it?” Alex ran into another room, leaving John to catch up. “Once everyone gets bored of these old monochrome drawings, the whole room will be emptied. There in the corner will start your people drawings. They’ll be grouped by person and each person will have a different colored light under them. Then there will be the still lifes of your weird flat turtles, maybe some lamps or other objects. But then, oh then in the center will be the best piece of all. Glorious within its own case, and every time someone steps up to get a closer look, a light will descend from the sky and you’ll hear angels singing. There, in the center, will be a drawing of yours truly, Alexander Hamilton.”

“You’ve got to be kidding,” John said, marveling at Alex.

“What? Did I say something that didn’t follow your dream?”

“No, not exactly. It’s just amazing how one man can love himself so much.”

“What can I say? If I didn’t love myself who would?”

 _I would._ But it was too soon to say that. Even if it was completely true.

“That is, except you, my dearest, Laurens,” Alex looked over his shoulder at John. “You don’t hate me right?”

“I couldn’t dream of it.”

“Good. Now that I’ve shown you everything, I think it is high time we ventured to the gift shop, to buy overpriced artsy items,” Alex marched off, and John followed.

  
Alex wound up buying a copy of  Oh My Gods: A Modern Retelling of Greek and Roman Myths  , which he seemed very excited to read, while under Alex’s persuasion John bought  50 Modern Artists You Should Know , if only for Alex to add John’s name at the end of the book. It had been a successful day so far, and when they emerged from the museum just as the peak of visitors was reached, it was surprising to see the sun still high in the sky. That only went to further the proposition for the date to not end, but simply be divided into two parts. Now it was time to fool around, and hopefully not get in trouble at a bookstore. Though with Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens together, there was no telling what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter because it's honestly the jokes I make all the time. It's also based off of my experiences at the Met - so much fun, everyone should go at least once - and my favorite places in it. The next chapter is part 2 of the date because 1) I really wanted to stay on my weekly schedule and I would never finish all that in the time I had and 2) I have no idea wtf is gonna happen! Yup, great writer I am. Anyway hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues with scavenger hunts, apartment visits, and a mysterious call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BITCHESSS. sorry I just lost all motivation and didn't know where I was going with the story (still kinda don't hahahaha kms) but um part 2 of the date months later!

“It said to turn left, I promise,” Alex said as he and John navigated the city, Alex looking at the maps on his phone while they walked.

“You’ve had that 4s for how many years?” John asked with a skeptical look.

“Uhhh, four years now? I remember how long it took me to save up the money for this used phone. I knew I probably wouldn’t get a better offer.”

“When do you plan on getting a new one? Surely you must know it’s not the most reliable of models. Plus the screen’s so cracked you might cut yourself on it,” John tried to explain to Alex as the smaller man just shook his head.

“Yeah but it works fine for all my needs. Besides, if it’s not broken, don’t fix it,” Alex shrugged nonchalantly.

“But it is broken…”

Alex gave John a you-know-what-I-mean-smart-ass look but then continued to say, “It doesn’t matter either way because we’re here. So ha. My 4s may not be as reliable or fast or as sleek as your pretty 6s, but it’s functioning.” With a short raspberry Alex turned around to enter the Barnes and Noble. 

It was like one of the scenes from the movies, where the nerdy character enters the massive library and falls in love. Though in this variation the books needed to be bought, and there was not one, but two nerds falling in love. John may have been more of an artist, but he’d always loved curling up with a good book at the end of a long day. But they’d come here for a reason: to buy a board game while also going on a spontaneous scavenger hunt.

“Alright so what’s the plan, Hamilton? In regards to what we’re doing first,” John said, turning to Alex.

“Well I was thinking we could peruse all the different kinds of games they have, but every time we see a different variation of monopoly, someone has to come up with an item following a specific theme, genre, or any other factor. Sound good?” 

“A bit worried my competitive side might go wild but I’ll be fine if you are,” John admitted.

“Don’t be afraid to go all in. I always love a challenge,” Alex said with a wink. 

They approached the game section and instantly  _ Monopoly: Pokémon _ was found.

Alex whipped his head around to John. “Find the longest manga collection in the store. Go!” Alex began to dash off, but John grabbed him by the arm.

“Act casual, Alex. We still need to get a board game and we can’t do that if we get kicked out.”

While John went to strolling casually, Alex did a speed walk with his head first. Although he had a fierce, determined look on his face, he just ended up looking like an adorable little kid. When John caught up, Alex was already perusing the book shelf looking for the longest series. John simply glanced at either sides of the shelf, picked up a book, and began to return to the meeting spot.  _ This one’s in the bag. _ Alex, noticing how John had already picked his choice, quickly grabbed his own, and starting speed walking again. He ended up betting John to the spot, though John wasn’t too angry about that. 

“I present to you  _ Naruto,  _ the 72nd volume. Ha! What do you have, Laurens?” Alex said with a smug grin. 

“Well,” John started, pulling his choice from behind his back. “I have  _ One Piece _ , the 78th volume.” John had taken Alex’s grin for his own.

“But  _ Naruto  _ has so many more copies!”

“So? You’re thinking of official guides, fan services, also multiple editions rolled into one. C’mon Alex what happened to loving a challenge?”

Alex pouted, a contradiction of the smartly dressed man and a petulant child.

“Don’t worry, there’s always next round. Besides we haven’t established the prize yet,” John said.

“How about loser has to pay for the next date?” Alex suggested, bubbly again.

“Oh? So sure there’ll be a next one?” John teased. Of course there would be a next one. John hadn’t had this much fun in a long time, and certainly wasn’t going to give up the chance to see Alex again.

“Yes, I’m quite sure because I don’t think you have the power to say no to this.” Alex moved in closer, biting his pink lips slightly. Oh how John would love to make those lips cherry red. According to Alex, John had the sweet ones, but either way it would be fun to see whose were more delectable. 

“Alright fine. Let’s shake on it,” John said, reaching his hand out to grab Alex’s as their eyes locked on each other’s.

Alex took his and shook firmly. “Perfect.”

They then went back to the game hunting, passing by  _ Rivals for Catan, Clue,  _ and _ Battleship, _ only to stumble upon the original  _ Monopoly. _

“My turn to come up with something. Let’s find… the oldest book they sell. And go!” John announced, instantly trying to find the Shakespeare and classic section. Alex went off to a random area at the front and left John to look at the dates on the books. He ended up picking the first part of Henry VI and did a little skip walk back to the games. Alex had yet to come back and just as John began looking at more possible games, Alex popped up behind him.

“Try winning this one, Jack. I present to you  _ The Art of War,  _ by Sun Tzu. 5th century BC right there. Boom! I win,” Alex said, crossing his arms in satisfaction.

“Yeah well just because Shakespeare lost me this round doesn’t mean the war is over. If anything it’s just begun.”

After a few more rounds of the game - with John wondering why the hell there were so many different monopoly games - the score was settled 4-4.

“Here’s a cool game… Tsuro. Something about following the path and choosing your destiny. Doesn’t seem too difficult,” Alex said, turning the box over to show John the summary.

“Definitely never heard of it but I’d like to try it out. We’re still tied though. The final round is for… The Walking Dead! Find something that you would die for!” John raced off to find something in the catalog.  _ Perfect, Alex is going to love this. _ John returned to the spot to find Alex there with the glimmer in his eye again, but not the one that revealed his competitive drive. No, it was the one he gave in those sweet moments, the tender seconds when John’s heart swelled with the dreams of what could be. 

“Why don’t you go first this time? Afterall you are the oldest,” Alex said with a shrug.

“Fine by me. Though I think I have this one in the bag. I present to you  _ Memes _ , a collection of the dankest internet memes for your entertainment,” John said, holding the book next to him like it was a featured piece.

Alex smiled and shook his head. “While I agree memes are very important, there is something much greater, and more unique. The one thing above all that I would die for is, well, you.” Alex brought out the book from behind his back, and sure enough  _ You _ was the title. Eyes met and John melted again, so struck by this smooth talker that had waltzed his way into John’s heart. He had always thought the surrounding barbed wires were plenty to keep people out, but Alex had slipped in so easily and effortlessly than John had to wonder whether or not it was him that was weak, or Alex that was simply too… everything. Smart, zealous, romantic, and charming in every way possible, Alexander Hamilton was a threat to everything John had tried to push down his entire life. But now… he was happy to break from his mold.

John smiled back, and - for once in his life not caring who would see Henry Laurens’ son doing something insane - kissed Alex on the forehead, looking down at the slightly stunned man in front of him. “Let’s go.”

~~~

_ John is so cute oh my god oh my god ohmygod I’m in love. I can’t wait to take him home and- wait. Is Herc home? Also did he clean? Oh shit… oh shit oh shit what if John comes over and sees the mess and is disgusted and I should probably text Herc. Like now. _

They were currently in a taxi on their way to Alex’s apartment, the board game on the seat next to Alex. John had his hand on Alex’s thigh, while Alex was leaning on John’s shoulder. The revelation made Alex snap his head up, disturbing John. 

“What’s up?” he looked to Alex, concerned.

“Oh nothing,” Alex lied, getting his phone from his pocket.

“Uh, okay?” John studied Alex’s face.

“It’s fine I just forgot I needed to ask Herc something.”

“Alright if you say so.” 

The text was sent and Alex returned to his position, watching as his city flew by.

When they were dropped off at the apartment Alex kept checking his phone.  _ I swear to god if Herc left the apartment the way I did I’m gonna lose my shit. Okay so maybe I’m the one that leaves my messes around but it’d be nice if he could just do me a solid. For the sake of getting laid… eventually… repeatedly… because I’ll be in a stable relationship if this goes well. _

As Alex finished his internal monologue he unlocked the door to find a spotless, organized apartment, and made a mental note to thank Herc in whatever way he could. 

“Wow, you sure are serious when you say your place is a total mess,” John rolled his eyes, taking his shoes off and putting them where the rest were. “I’m surprised you can find anything in all this clutter.”

Alex’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

[From: Herc (Alex don’t give me a weird name or I will kill you) mulligan

You’re welcome. I want you to remember this next time I need a favor.]

 

[To: Herc (Alex don’t give me a weird name or I will kill you) mulligan

1) Thank you, I love you, I will worship the ground at your feet. 2) Okay how did you know I just got in those crazy spy skills freak me out man]

 

[From: Herc (Alex don’t give me a weird name or I will kill you) Mulligan

I have my ways. Have fun and use protection.]

 

_ Oh, Herc. He sees right through me.  _

Alex went to the kitchen to see if he had any snacks that John would consider eating.  _ Everyone likes Pringles, right? _

“Are these okay? The lunch from the Met is still holding me over but we can have some chips if you want,” Alex suggested, holding the canister up for John to see.

“I do eat junk food, you know. And yes, Pringles are fine.” John sat down on the couch and began to clear the coffee table to assemble the game. 

Once the food was settled John explained the rules of the board game, and they commenced. Each round took about 15 minutes, and the ending score was 2-1. Another win for Alex. 

“You see John, there is simply no feasible way to defeat me," Alex held up I’m nonstop. Ball hard. Thug life. Fuck bitches-”

“I swear to all that is held dear that if you say ‘get money’, I will walk out of this apartment right now,” John spoke with his eyes closed, only to open and glare at Alex.

The familiar shit eating grin came across his face. “I was actually going to say ‘and pay the child support.’”

He was an asshole, he knew it. But making shitty jokes to get a reaction was just so entertaining, and the way John tried not to smile warmed Alex’s heart.  _He likes me, he can't help it._ For a moment Alex was able to forget that no one had ever wanted to keep him, simply because John willingly gave in to him. No obligation, just enjoying being around Alex as a person. It was a lovely thought, until John's phone blared from his pocket. 

“Sorry one sec it’s just…” John’s voice drifted off as he stared at the screen in contempt. Alex watched the smile on his face die, freezing into an icy stare, colder than the look of a jealous John. This wasn't even rage. Only a pure steely gaze, searing into the phone as if it should not exist because of what was on the display. His hand clenched into a fist, a loud swallow. He raised the phone to his ear. “Hello father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol don't even know where I want to go with that ending because it's wild man!!!11!1!!! Yeah so might go on another hiatus? Who knows?? Sorry for being so horrible at updating I just don't plan things out sooo we'll see what happens


End file.
